


Mental Health Poems

by Marauder_Chloe



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Poetry, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29648487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marauder_Chloe/pseuds/Marauder_Chloe
Summary: Hi! This is a poem compilation by me. These are about mental health.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR TW

The marker making streaks of red on the coloring sheet  
Turn to red as the blade danced across her flesh  
Life isn't fair it will never be sweet  
Thats what she learned as her skin turned fresh

Just one more! She cried placing the last card on the tower  
The tower collapsed as her friends laughter overcame her  
Just one more she whispered swallowing the pill  
her life collapsed as the darkness overcame her


	2. Growing Up Poem Collection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poems about how one's life can slip away whilst growing up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !MEGA TW! Soooo this was made at 12am so I doubt its actually good I don't know yet I will say tomorrow also warning since these chapters were written late the grammar sucks.

Age 5 I was running through   
I was tagged thats all I knew  
I don't want to I don't want to

Age 10 look at the skies  
While we gossip about guys  
dared to ask him out  
I don't want to I don't want to

Age 15 tear tracks all around  
in my hand a knife is found  
I don't want to I don't want to


End file.
